Tualait Saga
by HulkJr
Summary: Pertama, Edward adalah manusia nyamuk... Kedua, ada bagian dalam dirinya, dan aku tak tahu seberapa kuat bagian itu, yang haus akan darahku, apalagi ketika aku menungging. Dan yang ketiga, aku jatuh cinta padanya dengan syarat seperangkat alat sholat dib
1. Tualait

Yak, untuk semua penggemar Twilight, semoga terhibur dengan fanfic di bawah ini ya. Jujur, ini fanfic gw yang pertama (atau mungkin yang terakhir.. *dilirik tajam fans Twilight*) untuk fandom Twilight. Jadi, mohon maaf jika ada salah kata. Bagaimanapun gw ini manusia (yang sangat keren). Hehehe..

Sok atuh dibaca ajah..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**TUALAIT**

(A Twilight Parody)

Pertama, Edward adalah manusia nyamuk.... Kedua, ada bagian dalam dirinya, dan aku tak tahu seberapa kuat bagian itu, yang haus akan darahku, apalagi ketika aku menungging. Dan yang ketiga, aku jatuh cinta padanya dengan syarat seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Aku baru saja sampai di Bogor, tempat dimana curah hujan lebih banyak daripada kota lainnya. Sehingga sinar matahari akan terlihat pada jam-jam tertentu saja, siang-siang tentu saja bakal terlihat, sedangkan malam, jangan ngarep deh! Entah mengapa aku memilih tinggal di kota kecil ini. Tapi jelas, aku tak akan tinggal dengan Rini, ibuku, yang baru saja menikah lagi dengan Phili―lebih senang jika dipanggil Upil―sales suatu produk di pabrik yang ada di Jakarta. Yeah, Jakarta. Aku pasti akan merindukan hawa panasnya, merindukan suasana saat ngungsi karena banjir, rindu dengan kemacetannya, dan dengan premannya yang bejibun. Eh, tapi pikir-pikir setelah dibaca ulang, aku tidak jadi rindu ama Jakarta deh. Hehehe….

Pokoknya sekarang aku tinggal di tempat Charli (nama asli Sujana, gara-gara ngefans dengan ST12 jadi pake panggilan itu), kepala hansip di kampung Cikiruh yang berada di kaki Gunung Salak. Untung Gunung Salak sering menyikat kakinya, jempolnya jadi gak bau dan penduduk Cikiruh yang berjumlah 101 Dalmation setengah jiwa bisa betah tinggal.

"Jadi, Bela, ini kamarmu," kata Charli setelah tiba di depan kamar yang berada di lantai satu, "Aku tak mengubahnya sedikitpun semenjak liburan terakhirmu."

"Trims, Charli!"

"Yah, sebenernya bukannya tidak mau mengubah, tapi karena aku malas membereskannya... hehe...."

Ok, satu hal tentang Charli, dia memang tidak pernah berbasa-basi. Dan mataku pun membelalak, ketika sadar kenapa Charli berkata begitu. Kamarku benar-benar berantakan. Aku jadi ngeri memikirkan seperti apa diriku saat masih kecil. Aku memang terakhir kali berkunjung ke sini waktu berumur sekitar empat atau lima tahun.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membereskannya kok. Di Jakarta kan aku sekolah di Sekolah Kejuruan Pembantu Rumah Tangga," jawabku sambil memutar bola mata Charli, ups, bola mataku.

Charli mengangguk, lalu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Setelah selesai beres-beres, kau turun ke bawah ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Hadiah dari Charli? Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Biasanya kalau tidak poster ST12, hadiah darinya itu video rekaman Charli saat dia konser di organ tunggal yang suka ada di acara kawinan.

"Bukan, hadiahnya tidak berhubungan dengan ST12!" seru Charli seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Ketahuan sih kalau kau sedang curiga, mulutmu tambah maju beberapa meter, dan matamu mendelik seperti aktris-aktris sinetron kita.." Wajahku memerah, yeah, Charli memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi. "Ah, pokoknya kutunggu kau di bawah, okeh?"

Aku mengangguk sekali, memperhatikan Charli keluar dari kamarku, setelah itu kembali melihat keadaan kamarku yang bagaikan sarang tikus. Bahkan mungkin sarang tikus saja lebih rapi dari ini, lihat saja bagaimana rapinya sarang si Jerry dari kartun Tom & Jerry kalau tidak percaya. Kugerakkan saja tanganku ke saku belakang celanaku untuk mengambil tongkat sihirku. Kemudian kugerak-gerakkan tongkat itu agar semua benda yang berserakan itu merapikan diri sendiri. Namun… akhirnya aku sadar, ini bukan fanfic Harry Potter, ini FF Tualait.. (backsound: kriik... kriik... kriik...). Tersadar kembali ke realita, kubereskan saja semuanya dengan tenagaku sendiri sambil tetap ngarep kalau ini adalah FF Harpot.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ini hari pertamaku ke sekolah baruku, SMA Cikiruh I yang berada tak jauh dari rumahku. Well, tentu saja kisaran jauh-dekat di kota dan di desa itu berbeda. Dan dekat menurut standar desa sini adalah sekitar 1-2 km dan jika ditempuh jalan kaki bisa sampai sejam, setengah jam kalau sambil ngesot (jangan tanya kenapa ngesot bisa lebih cepet!). Oleh karena itu, Charli memberiku hadiah mobil, ya, kalau kau sebut itu mobil. Karena pada nyatanya itu adalah kendaraan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengangkut hasil kebun/sawah, berbentuk seperti traktor beroda tiga hanya saja memiliki bak di belakangnya. Benda itu akan mengeluarkan suara berisik jika kunyalakan, dan karena suara berisik yang mirip gonggongan itu, tadi ada anjing kampung yang mengejar-ngejarku karena mengira aku membawa anjing betina.

Grok gok gok... Dem dem demm dem demm...

Begitulah suara mobilku saat aku mematikan mesinnya setelah kuparkir di halaman sekolah. Murid-murid lain memperhatikanku, seakan aku telah mencuri masing-masing upil mereka. Aku hanya bisa mengacuhkan mereka dan berjalan terus sambil menunduk. Saat itulah aku sadar, kaos kakiku berbeda warna trus kayaknya aku sudah menginjak batu hipu (translate to Indo: batu empuk) alias kotoran kerbau. Huah, pantas mereka memperhatikanku.

"Hai, kau Bela kan? Yang berasal dari Jakarta trus punya kebiasaan ngorok dan garuk-garuk pantat pas lagi tidur?" tanya seseorang padaku, entah darimana dia mengenalku, tapi dari kampung kecil yang penduduknya sedikit berita kepindahanku pasti dengan mudah menyebar.

"Iya aku Bela," jawabku singkat.

"Kenalkan! Saya Erik!"

"Oke, salam kenal. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kelasku dulu, ok!"

"Tap―tapi..."

"Sampai ketemu lagi," potongku seraya terus berjalan meninggalkan dia.

"Hei, Bela! Aku baru mau memberitahu kalau kelasmu itu ke arah sini, kalau ke sana sih sama saja kau mau keluar sekolah dan pulang lagi ke rumah -_-!" kata Erik yang berhasil menyusulku. Duh, membuatku malu saja, untung ini hari pertamaku. Tapi demi menjaga imej, aku pun beralasan, "Oh, terima kasih, Erik! Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu di mana kelasku, aku cuma mau ambil barang yang ketinggalan di kendaraanku kok... hehe..."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi, Pak Guru!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari kota Jakarta..."

"Was... wes... wos... bla... bla... bla... bret... bret... plung..." seluruh kelas langsung berisik setelah Pak Guru memberitahukan berita tadi.

"Ya, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu kalau murid baru ini bernama Bela Suan, eh, bener gak namanya teh? Salah yah. Siapa teh yang bener?"

"Bela Sujana, Pak!" jawabku tegas.

"Nah, iya itu.. Pokoknya selamat datang ya. Dan kau bisa duduk di sebelah bangku Eed," kata Pak Guru, menunjuk bangku paling belakang yang berada di pojok kanan. Dimana di sana sudah ada seonggok manusia berkulit pucat, bernama Eed tadi. "Eed itu pindahan dari luar kota juga lho, sama kayak Bela. Jadi seharusnya kalian akan cocok..."

Aku tersenyum malu-malu. Sejak kecil kalau disinggung soal cowok pasti selalu begitu. Yah, kali aja dengan senyum begitu, ada cowok yang kepincut (atau malah ngejauhin ya?).

"Yak, silakan duduk kalau begitu..."

Instruksi dari Pak Guru langsung saja kuturuti. Ya jelaslah, siapa sih orang yang mau berdiri terus tanpa duduk? (backsound: orang bisulan di pantat). Sesampainya di kursi yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Pak Guru, langsung kuhenyakkan tubuhku di atasnya. Kupandangi sebentar teman sebangkuku yang baru, dan entah kenapa si Eed teh malah ngejauh. Oh iya, bekas nginjek kotoran kebonya kan belum dicuci yah tadi. Huhuhu... pantes aja.

Berikutnya, Pak Guru segera memulai pelajarannya, pelajaran Biologi. Tentang cara menanam padi yang baik dan benar. Dari sini aku jadi tahu, kalau posisi pantat saat menanam padi sangat berpengaruh pada pertumbuhan tanaman itu kelak. Sambil terus mendengarkan penjelasan Pak Guru, mataku diam-diam melirik kepada makhluk di sebelahku, yang entah kenapa langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sesaat aku sempat melihat matanya yang hitam pekat. Eh, kayaknya ga usah lebay deh, semua mata orang Indonesia kan hitam ya? Ngg, tapi dia pindahan dari luar kan? Darimana ya?

Ting... Ting... Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tapi benarkah itu bel istirahat? Soalnya suaranya kentara sekali adalah mangkok yang dipukul sendok.

"Yak, tak terasa bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi," kata Pak Guru, kemudian menatapku yang mungkin menampakkan wajah konyol karena kebingungan, "Bagi yang belum tahu, bel listrik kita sudah tak berbunyi―listrik sudah dicabut―jadilah menggunakan cara manual a la tukang bakso. Oke, kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di pelajaran berikutnya!"

Ya ampun, kalau saja di dunia nyata bisa memasang emoticon sweatdrop pasti akan kupasang sekarang juga. Memang sih hal tersebut kreatif, setidaknya mereka tidak memukuli jidat pak guru yang lebar itu, yang kuyakin bakalan mengeluarkan suara 'goong' jika itu memang terjadi. Tak usah dipikirkan lah, yang penting sekarang dia harus pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya dengan makanan.

Di kantin, yang terletak di belakang sekolah suasananya sungguh adem. Berani jamin deh, makan bakso yang panas di sini bakal terasa sedang menyeruput es buah, saking ademnya. Dan itulah yang sedang kulakukan sekarang, menyeruput bakso. Kemudian, ketika aku menyimpan mangkok-ku di atas meja lagi, tiba-tiba sudah ada dua orang yang mengapitku, dan dua orang yang duduk di seberangku.

"Kami boleh gabung kan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, oh iya, itu kan si Erik yang tadi pagi ngajak kenalan. Aku hanya tersenyum, menyatakan 'iya' atau kalau lengkapnya 'iya deh, asal tahan dengan bau sepatuku'. Ups, benar juga, aku masih belum mencuci sepatuku juga.

"Hai, Bela... Aku Mike," kata seorang lagi, "Nama asliku Acim sih, tapi temen-temen semua memanggilku Mike..." Dia diam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "harus kupaksa dulu sih supaya manggil itu..."

"Kalau sayah Jesika, sok panggil ajah sayah Ikah nyah?" sekarang yang cewek yang berbicara. "Inih si Angela, iyah bener, bacanya tuh A-nge-la, bukan En-jela kayak nama pemaen pelem di tipi... Atau bisa panggil dia si Ela," katanya lagi menunjuk pada perempuan berkacamata di sebelahnya.

"Salam kenal semuanya, senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian, apalagi kalau kalian bersedia membayarkan baksoku ini. Hehe..." jawabku, disambut teriakan merdu dari mereka berempat, "KITA KIRA, KAMUH YANG BAKAL TRAKTIR TAUK!!" lagi-lagi membuatku ingin memasang emot sweatdrop. Lalu suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, dan tanpa dikomando, semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hahaha... Akhirnya aku menyadari kenapa RSJ bisa banyak pasiennya sekarang ini. Tetapi aku senang, karena setelah itu, kami semua bisa mengobrol dan bersenda gurau seperti teman lama. Eh, ralat deh, mereka doang yang ngobrol, aku sih cuman ikut ngakaknya ajah. Hehehe...

Whuuss... Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari arah timur, sekelompok geng masuk ke kantin dengan cara jalan yang anggun, atau kalau diperhatikan seperti terbang. Ketika mereka melewati mejaku, aku dengar suara bising yang sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi, seperti suara ngorok atau sesuatu gitu. Dan betapa kagetnya diriku karena si Eed ada di dalam geng itu, akhirnya dengan refleks aku bertanya, "Hei, mereka itu siapa sih? Kok kayak sekumpulan geng gitu?"

"Kikikiki..." si Ikah ngikik dulu sebelum menjawab, "mereka ituh keluarga Pulen, anak angkat Kang Lile yang bekerja di puskesmas deket-deket sinih. Ibu angkatnya, Ceu Ameh, terkenal suka bikin nasi yang pulen. Anak-anaknya tuh suka bawa nasi bekel dari ibunya ituh, terus anak-anaknya teh pasti selalu menolak makanan lain selain nasi pulen ituh. Makanyah semua pada manggil mereka keluarga Pulen!"

"Oh, begitu ternyata. Ngg, terus mereka itu pindahan dari mana sih? Soalnya kata Pak Guru kan si Eed, pindahan juga sepertiku..." tanyaku masih penasaran.

"Pindahan dari desa sebelah kayaknya," si Angela baru ngomong. "Lihat sajah, mereka mah ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?" tanyaku belum mengerti, dijawab oleh Acim, eh, Mike dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke daerah bibir. Akhirnya aku pun sadar, mereka semua memiliki kesamaan, gigi mereka sama-sama tonggos!! So seksi! Aku memang suka orang dengan penampakan unik seperti itu. "Ngg, trims, Mike sudah memberitahu... Trus, trus... kalau nama mereka masing-masing siapa saja?"

"Sekarang biar aku yang menjawab," si Erik yang bersuara, dia mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik pelan-pelan, "Yang bertubuh dan bergigi paling besar, itu si Mamet. Trus yang perempuan, rambutnya kriwil-kriwil kayak mie, itu si neng Eros. Yang perempuan satu lagi, yang rambutnya pendek, namanya neng Elis. Laki-laki di sebelahnya si Enjes. Terakhir mah pasti tahu, ituh si Eed, yang sebangku ama Bela.."

Unik... Unik... dan Unik... Itu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Penampakan serta nama mereka yang unik membuatku semakin tertarik saja.

"Eh, Bela, jangan mikir untuk deketin mereka deh..." sekarang si Mike lagi yang ngomong. "Suka ada dengung suara yang aneh kalau deket-deket mereka. Makanya jarang ada yang mau deketin mereka."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Soalnya memang tadi juga aku sudah mendengar dengungan itu kan? Tapi aku tetep penasaran ah. Lagipula cerita tualait mah emang kudu kayak begonoh atuh. :P

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Kubereskan semua alat tulis dari atas mejaku. Kulirik Eed sebentar, aneh, dengungannya tak terdengar. Apa hanya terdengar jika sedang berjalan saja ya? Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kulirik lagi dia, dia memandangku balik. Aku kaget, langsung kutundukkan kepalaku. Kalau aku tak salah lihat, tadi warna matanya berubah, bukan hitam lagi! Oh iya, sekarang kan sudah siang, sinar matahari lebih memperjelas matanya, mata orang Indonesia kan aslinya memang coklat. Sekali lagi, jangan lebay plis!

Setelah semua perkakas tulisku tersimpan aman dalam tas, aku pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Eed yang sepertinya masih memandangiku. Dan tiba-tiba tangannya meraih pergelangan tanganku.

"Bela, jangan pergi dulu. Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi kan?" jawabnya dengan suara sopan. Yang entah mengapa membuatku berdebar-debar, apalagi jika melihat bibirnya itu. "Namaku Edwart, panggil saja Eed!"

"Ah, yah... Aku Bela. Salam kenal kalau begitu," balasku, melepaskan tangannya, kemudian berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah yang terasa panas. Apakah ini perasaan cinta? Atau wajahku sudah dari sananya begini?

Lalu sesampainya di luar, aku langsung berlari menuju tempat di mana aku memarkir kendaraanku. Wah, rupanya di luar sedang hujan rintik-rintik ditambah kabut. Aku harus hati-hati nih agar tidak terpeleset, jalannya pasti licin banget. Apalagi ditambah dengan ranjau-ranjau darat yang bertebaran. Jadilah aku memperlambat jalanku, biar lambat asal cepat kan? Halah.

Setelah aku menemukan mobilku itu, aku menoleh sebentar ke belakang dan melihat si Eed sedang ada di gerbang sekolah, memperhatikanku dari jauh. Kulempar pandanganku lagi ke depan, berusaha berkonsentrasi membuka kunci gembok pintu mobilku. Tetapi hal berikutnya yang terjadi membuatku terdiam membeku di tempat, ada sapi ngamuk yang datang ke arahku! Aku benar-benar terdiam, tak bisa apa-apa hanya pasrah menunggu saat sapi itu menyerudukku dengan hidungnya yang seksi. Sapi itu semakin mendekat, jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengung familiar seiring lewatnya seseorang di depanku. Rupanya orang itu adalah Eed, dia menghadang sapi ngamuk tadi, dan tebak, berhasil! Ternyata sapi tadi itu hanya kebelet mau buang air besar, tetapi malu untuk 'poop' di depan orang banyak, si Eed yang menyadari hal itu memberi topeng pada sapi itu, dan keluarlah segala kegundahan Sang Sapi.

Lalu setelah itu semua orang mengerumuniku, beberapa orang juga memberi selamat kepada si Sapi yang telah melewati kesulitannya. Herannya, si Eed sudah menghilang, tak ada di sampingku lagi.

"Bela, kau tak apa-apa? Untung saja sapi itu tidak jadi menyerudukmu ya?" tanya si Mike, terlihat khawatir.

"Tapi, tadi si Eed yang..."

"Iyah, rupanyah sapi ini teh cuma ingin B-A-B saja yah? Hihihi... Lucu juga!" potong si Ikah.

"Untunglah, kau masih bisa selamat!" ujar si Erik, bukan padaku melainkan pada si Sapi. Si Angela langsung menoyor kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tak adakah yang melihat si Eed? Kan tadi dia yang menyelamatkanku!" akhirnya aku punya kesempatan bicara.

"Eed? Ada juga sapi ini eek... hehe... Nggak, Bel! Kita ga ngeliat dia kok, dari tadi hanya kamu dan sapi ini di sini..." jawab Mike, terlihat jujur.

Duh, apakah kepalaku terbentur sesuatu ya? Sehingga berhalusinasi si Eed sudah menyelamatkanku. Tapi tadi itu nyata! Itu pasti si Eed! Dengungannya, mulut seksinya, aku yakin tadi itu dia! Aku pun melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah, berusaha mencari-cari di mana gerangan sang penyelamatku itu. Tetapi dia memang tidak ada, bahkan keluarganya pun sudah tidak ada. Uh, pokoknya akan kuselidiki lagi nanti!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Keesokan harinya, aku datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Berniat untuk menunggu gerombolan si Pulen datang dengan mobil mereka, mobil Mitsubishi Colt, jenis mobil yang termasuk mewah di sini. Jelas sekali, aku harus meminta penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin. Agar aku tidak disangka gila oleh orang yang tidak percaya dengan cerita Eed yang menyelamatkanku.

Ckiitt. Suara decit ban itu keluar dari mobil Colt keluarga Pulen. Rupanya mereka juga datang pagi sekali, ya jelaslah ya, kan masuk sekolahnya juga jam 7. Pasti semua juga dateng pagi-pagi. Langsung saja kudatangi mobil mereka. Namun betapa kagetnya diriku, karena yang keluar dari mobil itu banyak sekali. Ah, itu kan mobil angkot, pantes aja atuh yang keluarnya banyak.. Akhirnya aku pun harus menerima pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang turun dari angkot tadi. Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan mereka, dan betapa bodohnya aku saat menyadari kalau baju yang kupakai masih baju kimono untuk tidur. Mungkin saking terburu-burunya datang ke sini kali ya. Duh, jadi malu! Kemaren, kaus kaki beda sebelah, sekarang salah baju, besok apa lagi? Huhu…

Ckiit... duar... glundung-glundung... dugg...

Nah, nah, bunyi apa pula itu sekarang? Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara tersebut. Dan mendapati mobil Colt yang terguling-guling dahulu sebelum terparkir sempurna. Hebatnya lagi, orang yang keluar dari mobil adalah keluarga Pulen. Rupanya cara mengenali kedatangan mereka seperti itu ya? Benar-benar unik, membuatku tambah suka kepada orang yang menyupirnya. Yap, supirnya si Eed pastinya. Ups, aku harus kembali ke misi semula. Kudatangi saja si Eed, kupegang tangannya yang, ngg, terasa dingin seperti ada angin yang meniup dari belakang.

"Eed, mengaku saja! Kau kan yang kemarin menyelamatkanku?" tanyaku langsung pada pokok masalah.

"Eh? Kapan? Kemarin, setelah bel sekolah, aku langsung pulang lho!" jawabnya.

"Tak mungkin, aku melihatmu di depan gerbang sebelum si Sapi itu menyerang. Dan saat berikutnya kau berada di depanku dan menghentikan serangan binatang tersebut!"

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang berlari secepat itu kan?"

"Ada, dan itu adalah kau! Itu juga pasti bukan berlari, melainkan terbang!" balasku lagi sambil mengutarakan teori bodohku.

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Benar kan?" potongku cepat. "Aku tahu kalau kau adalah... manusia nyamuk!"

"Haha, teori bodoh apa pula itu? Jadi, apa buktinya?" tanya Eed lagi, yang membuatku heran, dia itu bukannya takut identitasnya terbuka malahan terlihat senang.

"Satu. Gigimu itu lho! Pasti itu sengat yang digunakan untuk menghisap darah!"

"Lalu..." kata Eed masih tenang.

"Dua. Setiap kau dan keluargamu lewat, pasti terdengar suara dengungan! Aku tahu, itu suara bising yang biasanya keluar dari nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang sukanya mencuri ketimun! Halah..." aku diam sebentar untuk menarik nafas, "Tiga. Cara jalanmu itu kalau diperhatikan, tidak menapak ke tanah. Kemarin pun terbukti, kau yang tadinya ada di gerbang bisa tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Itu pasti karena terbang, menggunakan sayapmu yang berisik itu, yang aku yakin ada di kedua ketiakmu! Buktinya, tanganmu selalu dingin, pasti karena selalu tertiup angin dari ketiakmu itu! Terakhir, waktu aku pertama kali duduk denganmu, kau pasti tertarik dengan bauku―bukan bau kotoran yang kuinjak itu―dan ingin segera menjauh, agar tidak membunuhku kan?"

Eed bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan keluarganya terlihat kuatir, kecuali Mamet dan Elis.

"Impulsif!" kata Eed (yang langsung dibisiki oleh Elis "Impresif, Ed!") sambil tetap bertepuk tangan. "Yah, very impul, eh, impressive!"

"Jadi...?"

"Ya, semua teorimu itu benar adanya, Bela! Aku dan keluargaku memang manusia nyamuk... Tetapi kami hanya menghisap darah hewan kok, sumpa dee!"

"Eh, kau juga menghisap darah? Bukannya hanya nyamuk betina yang menghisap darah?" aku jadi kebingungan.

"Itu rumor! Kami, yang jantan, juga meminum darah kok," jawabnya.

"Lalu, kau juga bisa keluar di siang hari, biasanya kan nyamuk keluarnya malam-malam..."

"Itu juga rumor. Ng, lagipula kami ini nyamuk Aedes Aegypti, yang memang suka terbang siang-siang juga... Yah, asalkan tidak terkena sinar matahari saja, kalau tidak identitas kami segera ketahuan oleh semua orang.."

"Oh, pantas saja kau memilih tempat ini, tempat yang sering hujan, sering berkabut pula, dan banyak hewan liar di hutannya."

"Ya, Bela, kau benar lagi..."

"Trus... Memangnya apa yang terjadi kalau kau terkena sinar matahari? Matikah?"

"Bukan... err, nanti biar kutunjukkan saja ketika bel istirahat. Pada jam itu matahari pasti sudah cukup menyengat..."

"Oke..." kataku singkat.

-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-

Bel istirahat terasa sangat lama di saat aku sedang membutuhkannya. Membuatku berpikir untuk benar-benar memukul jidat Pak Guru yang lebar. Atau gigi Eed juga bisa berbunyi nyaring ya kalau kupukul? Aku tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Eed yang balas tersenyum juga, memamerkan gigi tonggosnya.

Teng... Teng... Teng... Wow, akhirnya bel berbunyi juga. Tapi kok bunyinya beda dengan yang kemaren ya? Selidik punya selidik, ternyata mangkok yang sekarang dipakai untuk bunyiin bel kreditannya belum lunas tuh. Hihihi...

Set... Aku memandang Eed lagi, dia mengangguk. Kami pun segera keluar dari kelas, bahkan keluar sekolah. Eed memberi komando kepadaku agar aku naik ke punggungnya. Tadinya aku menolak, tapi tak apalah, kalau ada apa-apa kan bisa diberi nafas buatan oleh si Eed. Hup, aku meloncat ke punggungnya, dia pun segera melesat terbang di antara pepohonan di hutan yang berada di belakang sekolah. Entah kemana dia akan pergi membawaku, soalnya sisa perjalanan itu aku tertidur, abis enak sih anginnya adem, jadi bikin ngantuk.

"Bela, kita sudah sampai," bisik Eed di telingaku, pelan-pelan kubuka mataku.

"Di mana kita?"

"Di atas pu'un paling tinggi di hutan ini, sehingga matahari bisa menerpa kulitku, dan tak akan ada orang yang melihat selain kita.."

"Oh, di atas pohon... APPPAH? DI ATAS POHON!! POHON APA?!" aku berteriak-teriak panik.

"Aduh, maaf. Kau takut ketinggian ya?" tanya Eed begitu perhatian.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku alergi dengan pohon toge, nanti aku bisa gatal-gatal!"

"Ya ampun, pohon toge mana ada yang bisa dinaekin, Say?" kata Eed masih sabar.

"Hehe, iya juga ya... Ya map..." kataku sambil memeletkan lidah padanya. "Udah atuh mana janjimu?"

Eed mengangguk pelan. Kemudian membuka jaketnya, kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya. Apa dia mau nari striptis? Tentu saja bukan, karena ketika sinar matahari menerpa lengan dan dadanya, warna kulitnya menjadi belang-belang hitam-putih. Pantas saja Eed tidak mau terkena sinar matahari.

"Nah, sekarang kau sadar kan mengapa aku menghindari tempat yang sering disorot sinar matahari?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "Iya. Tentu kau tak ingin disebut oleh orang-orang sebagai pria berhidung belang.. Tapi aku yakin kau bukan pria seperti itu!"

"Hahaha... Bela... Bela... Aku ini nyamuk Aedes, ingat? Dan nyamuk itu memang belang-belang hitam-putih kalau kau lupa. Tapi terima kasih sudah membelaku," ucap Eed langsung mengecup dahiku. "Ah, maaf. Seharusnya tidak boleh begini. Aku tidak boleh mencintaimu..."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau mengetahui kalau bulu ketiakku ini belum dicukur?"

Duh, bodoh! Kenapa aku bertanya hal sebodoh itu. Terang saja Eed langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haha, kau ini lucu Bela! Tentu saja bukan karena itu, aku..." Eed diam sebentar, mencoba mingkem untuk membasahi giginya yang kering. "Aku takut, diriku tergoda untuk meminum darahmu. Euh, apalagi ketika kau menungging, rasanya ingin segera kusedot saja darahmu itu! Apa kau takut, Bela?"

"Harusnya sih aku takut, tapi tidak, aku malah bersyukur jika kau melakukan itu..." jawabku, dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa? Atau kau mau aku menyedot darahmu sekarang juga?"

Tiba-tiba, mulut Eed sudah berada di dekat leherku.

"Aku tak takut kau menghisap di bagian pantatku, karena memang aku sedang bisulan (mungkin karma karena sebelumnya aku menyinggung orang bisulan... hiks). Makanya kubilang aku akan bersyukur kalau kau menghisapnya!"

GUBRAK... Gosrak. Tuing... Jelegur!! Eed terjatuh saking kagetnya mendengar jawabanku. Aku langsung melongokkan kepalaku ke bawah untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya. Kemudian aku bernafas lega saat mendengar suara tawa dari bawah semak-semak.

"HAHAHA... Ya ampun, Bela! Baru pertama kali ini aku menemukan wanita lucu sepertimu, tadinya aku ingin kau menjauhiku. Tapi setelah ini aku ingin agar kita selalu bersama deh!" ucap Eed yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingku lagi. Akupun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Kau mau jadi kekasihku kan, Bel?"

Wajahku memerah lagi. Mungkin kalau disandingkan dengan golek si Cepot bakalan bisa menyaingi warna mukanya. Eh, tapi tadi aku langsung dapat email dari si Cepot, katanya dia ga mau mukanya disama-samain dengan mukaku. Bisa ngerusak imej katanya. Emang mukaku seancur itu apa? (backsound: Emang!)

"Tentu saja, Eed... Aku mau," kataku malu-malu.

Eed langsung tersenyum ke arahku. Mencium dahiku lagi (kali ini meninggalkan bekas berbentuk gigi), kemudian memelukku.

"Ok, kalau begitu, kita kembali ke sekolah yuk..." ajak Eed.

Hup. Aku menaiki punggung Eed lagi. Senang karena semua misteri terungkap. Senang karena Eed menembakku. Dan tentunya senang karena aku bisa bepergian dengan Eed terus. Tanganku memeluk Eed lebih erat. Bahkan kalau boleh, aku tak ingin melepasnya barang sedetikpun. Pokoknya, Eed, ai lap yu so mat!

―――

**Beta-note:** Arrrgghh... Kau merusak Imej Edward Cullenku yang sempurna, TIDAAAAAAKKK...!! *lempar puluhan shuriken ke arah author nista dengan mata berapi-api*

NB : Thanks yah buat Lily Suan yang rela jadi beta readernya.

*kaboer dari fans tualait*


	2. Nyu Mun

First of All, ini adalah sekuel dari Tualait yang sebelumnya pernah menggebrak dunia perfanfic-an *narsis*. So, yang belum baca Tualait, dibaca dulu ye..

Link Tualait:

FB: .?note_id=60537026940

FFN : .net/s/4950701/1/Tualait

Blog : .

**Nyu Mun**

Aku merenung di depan jendela. Bukan sedang memikirkan harga bahan pokok yang kian melambung, bukan pula sedang memikirkan bisul di pantatku yang dari ff Tualait belum pecah-pecah. Aku di sini sedang memikirkan kekasihku tercinta, Eed sayang. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak sekolah dan berkunjung ke rumahku. Katanya sih dia sedang berburu untuk menghilangkan dahaganya akan darah. Eit, tapi inget, dia tidak akan mau menghisap darah dari manusia. Alasannya, pertama, Eed tuh manusia nyamuk yang baik hati. Kedua, katanya sih darah manusia pada gak enak, kadang ada yang bau anyir, ada yang bau jengkol, pokoknya gimana amalnya aja lha.

Kutatap lagi semak-semak di bawah jendelaku yang sedari tadi bergerak sendiri, berharap itu Eed yang sedang mengendap-ngendap kayak maling. Tetapi, walaupun dilihat gimanapun, semak-semak tadi emang gerak sendiri karena angin, bukan oleh yang lain. Aku pun mendesah, bukan lewat mulut tapi lewat lubang pantatku (untung saja jendela terbuka, hehe..) dan bertanya-tanya kapankah kekasihku yang memiliki mulut seksi itu tiba?

Lalu kupandangi langit yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yap, malam ini sungguh cerah. Bintang-bintang yang biasanya bersembunyi di balik awan, kini berani menampakkan diri. Mau tak mau, aku mengharapkan ada bintang jatuh sehingga aku bisa meminta sebuah permintaan sederhana, yaitu datangkanlah Eed sekarang sambil bawa perhiasan sebanyak-banyaknya. Sederhana sekali kan? Apalagi aku tahu sekecil apapun permintaan itu biasanya akan terkabul. Kemarin saja aku lihat tetanggaku yang meminta kepada anaknya untuk memijitinya langsung terkabul! Eh, tapi apa hubungannya dengan bintang jatuh ya? *blushing*

Ah, sudahlah daripada mulai berpikiran ngaco, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Barangkali saat tidur pun, aku bakal memimpikan pujaan hatiku itu. Yep, mudah-mudahan itu terjadi!

Langsung saja kunaiki kasur empukku dan kuhenyakkan tubuhku di atasnya. Kemudian kututupi tubuhku dengan sarung (selimutnya masih dijemur, kemaren ngompol sih) agar tidak kedinginan dan sembari mendengarkan lagu Ridho Rhoma – Menunggumu, lambat laun mataku pun tertutup.

Ngungg… ngung… Suara dengung itu. Suara apa ya? Oh, iya, suara dengung Eed. Ya, itu pasti dia! Kupaksakan untuk membuka mataku yang masih belekan, dan wajahku langsung tertunduk lesu setelah mendapat kenyataan bahwa suara dengung itu memang suara nyamuk aseli. Bukan suara dengung dari Eed. Hufft, padahal baru jam setengah tujuh pagi nih, tidurnya jadi keganggu deh! Eh, tunggu, tunggu.. JAM SETENGAH TUJUH? Sekolah kan jam tujuh! Akhirnya tanpa dikomando aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Ah, sungguh sial sekali. Ternyata di kamar mandi masih ada Charli. Apalagi seingatku Charli hanya akan keluar dari sana kalau dia sudah menyanyikan lagu ST12 sebanyak 7 album, padahal album yang keluar aja baru 3. Hiks, gimana dong? Hmm, ya udah deh, daripada telat aku terpaksa ga mandi dulu. Cukup cuci muka pake segelas air, terus kumur-kumur sedikit supaya mulut ga bau. Walaupun ga yakin juga sih, soalnya semalem baru makan dengan menu teri-jengki.

Kupakai baju yang wajar, kaos kaki dan sepatu juga kupastikan sewarna. Ok, persiapan sekolah selesai, saatnya berangkat sekolah dan berharap aku bisa mendapati sinar pantulan dari gigi Eed. Mari berdoa saja, semoga dia benar-benar sudah masuk sekolah.

Aku melangkah ke meja makan, tak ada siapa-siapa hanya seonggok pisang goreng dan segelas bandrek susu untuk sarapanku. Rupanya Charli sudah berangkat duluan, katanya sih dia mau patroli, beberapa hari belakangan ini ada kasus orang hilang melulu. Makanya kata Charli, aku tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam. Eh, eh, perasaan ada yang aneh, Charli kan sudah berangkat, terus yang di kamar mandi tadi siapa dong? Dengan rasa penasaran kubuka pintu kamar mandi yang sedari tadi menutup dan tentu saja aku tak mendapati apa-apa di dalamnya. Selain seonggok pisang goreng yang ditinggalkan Charli. Ups, berarti tadi Charli cuma B-A-B dan saking buru-burunya lupa menyiram. Huh, ga di meja makan, ga di kamar mandi, sama-sama ninggalin pisang goreng. Tapi enakan yang mana ya? Hehe..

Kulirik jam tanganku dan melihat sudah pukul 7 kurang sepuluh menit. Tak ada waktu untuk mandi. So, kuputuskan untuk langsung berangkat saja. Dan betapa kagetnya aku, saat kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah. Mobil colt beserta pemiliknya sudah berada di depan.

"Pagi, Bela!" sapa Eed seraya menunjukkan senyum terindah dari moncongnya.

"EED! Kenapa tak bilang kau akan datang hari ini? Tahu gitu aku akan mandi dulu!"

"Begitu juga sudah cantik kok!" puji Eed. Dia selalu bisa merayu dan membuatku tersipu malu.

"Iya kah? Tapi tak ada yang aneh kan? Pakaianku? Celanaku? Kaos kakiku?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar trauma, karena setiap datang ke sekolah selalu saja ada yang salah dengan yang kupakai.

"Tidak ada. Benar-benar _PERPEK_! Sempurna!" lagi-lagi dia memuji, hebat sekali dengan giginya yang maju, dia bisa mengucapkan huruf 'P' dengan fasih. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ckckck, mentang-mentang dua hari bolos, langsung tidak ingat sekolah, eh?" jawabku seraya mencubit tangan Eed yang dingin.

"Sekolah? Sekarang hari Minggu, Bela-ku sayang!"

"HEE? Pantesan pakaianku ga ada yang aneh. Ternyata sekarang libur!"

"Hahaha.. Itu yang aku suka darimu, kepolosanmu!"

"Sekali lagi menertawakanku, akan kucabut semua gigimu biar nanti bisa kupajang di tembok kamarku!"

"Yee, ngarep. Mentang-mentang gigiku seksi!" ujar Eed narsis. "Lalu apa kau tak ingat hari ini ada momen apa? Karena itulah yang menjadi alasan aku datang ke sini menjemputmu!"

Hari ini momen apa? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tapi tetap saja aku tak tahu. Walhasil aku hanya menjawab Eed dengan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Beneran tak tahu?" Tanya Eed lagi. "Memangnya di rumahmu tak ada kalender?"

"Ada sih. Cuma kalender yang bulan sekarang sudah kurobek untuk dijadikan pembungkus kado buat Angela yang ultah seminggu lalu. Habis, mau beli kertas kado juga warungnya jauh!"

"Hihi, ada-ada saja. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, sayangku! Selamat ya!" ucap Eed sambil mengelus pipiku dan membersihkan beberapa belek di mataku. "Makanya aku menjemputmu, keluargaku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumahku!"

"Asyiik, mau maen jaelangkung-jaelangkungan ya!"

"Pesta kecil itu untukmu. Bukan untuk mengundang jaelangkung!"

"Oh," ucapku sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah, kita berangkat saja yuk!"

Rumah keluarga Pulen. Baru pertama kali ini aku berkunjung ke rumah Eed. Rumahnya sendiri terletak jauh ke dalam hutan Gunung Salak. Sehingga jangan berpikiran untuk mencapai tempat ini dengan jalan kaki deh, takut nyasar. Jalannya gelap pula, sinar mentari pun benar-benar terhalang pohon-pohon besar di sekitarnya.

"Rumahmu jauh sekali ya!" komentarku saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di bangunan bercat putih yang dikelilingi pagar tinggi itu.

"Dekat kok. Tuh, rumahmu kelihatan dari sini. Rumah kita kan cuma berbeda dua blok saja!" jawab Eed.

"Lha? Tadi kenapa serasa jauh banget atuh. Kalau deket begini, berarti jalan kaki juga bisa? Deskripsi di awal paragraf di atas salah dong!"

"Iya, kita bisa jalan kaki. Tapi seorang putri harus diantar oleh kereta kencana kan?"

Saat Eed berkata itu, pantatku langsung memerah. Err, pipiku maksudnya, bukan pantat. *getok pala sendiri*

"Dan jalan untuk mobil memang cuma bisa lewat jalan yang tadi kita lalui itu." Eed melanjutkan. "Pokoknya, selamat datang di kerajaanku ya! Yuk, masuk!"

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti putri saat ini. Apalagi saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah, sedang disetel lagu 'Saya si Putri, si Putri Sinden Panggung' oh, sungguh pas sekali. Aku suka menjadi pemeran utama cerita ini.

"Selamat datang, Bela!" sambut Ceu Ameh, ibu angkat Eed, sambil memelukku. Parasnya cantik sekali. Giginya pun berbinar-binar indah saking hangatnya beliau menerimaku. Melihatnya pun membuatku jadi pengen tahu rahasia nasi pulen buatannya.

"Ayo masuk, Bela. Tak usah sungkan-sungkan!" Kang Lile ikut menyambutku.

Wiih, kang Lile emang tampan. Aku yakin kalau dia masuk dunia entertainment, pasti dia bakal jadi pelawak paling terkenal se-Indonesia, mengalahkan Narji, Mastur, Mandra, dan keluarga 'maju' lainnya. Bisa dibilang, hanya Eed yang mampu menyainginya.

"Oh iya, Bela. Maaf ya kalau sajian di meja makan nanti tidak sesuai seleramu. Kami kan sudah lama tak makan!" kata Ceu Ameh. Aku pun melirik ke meja makan dan, wow, serba masakan Sunda. I like it! Namun demi menjaga imej, aku hanya tersenyum kepada Ceu Ameh (tanpa kerasa iler keluar dari mulutku, untung Eed segera mengelapnya).

"Hai Bela. Aku sudah memperkirakan kau akan datang ke sini tepat pada jam dan menit sekarang!" kali ini Elis yang ngomong.

"Wow, kau bisa melihat masa depan?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Nggak lha. Tadi si Eed sms. Nih!" jawabnya seraya menunjukkan isi sms dari Eed. Padahal udah takjub-takjub dikira bisa ngeramal, taunya nggak.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau kedinginan tidak, Bela? Atau terlalu gerah? Nanti biar kusuruh Njes untuk mengatur suasana di sini kalau kau mau!" Elis nyerocos kayak sales lagi nawarin barang.

"Njes bisa merubah suasana di sini? Atau bahkan suasana hatiku juga? Dia punya kekuatan mejik ya?"

Aduh, bodohnya aku karena sudah bertanya seperti itu, karena jawabannya sudah barang tentu..

"Tidak, Bela! Kau kebanyakan baca novel yang jadi korban parodi FF ini sih ya?" ternyata Mamet yang menjawab, dia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama neng Eros. "Itu tuh, si Njes kan yang megang remote AC ruangan ini. Makanya kalau kepanasan atau kedinginan, ngomong ke dia ya! Hehe.. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun, coy!"

Mamet mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Langsung saja kusambut tangannya. Tapi tak terlalu lama, karena kulihat neng Eros mendelik tajam ke arahku a la sinetron di negeri ini.

"Ok, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruangan ini, kalau begitu mari kita mulai acaranya," Eed mulai berlagak seperti host-host reality show di tipi. "Kita mulai dengan acara buka kado! Kepada Miss Bela Sujana, dipersilakan untuk menuju ruang eksekusi.."

Aku yang tak sadar atau memang tak memperhatikan dari awal ya. Karena tiba-tiba saja kado-kado ultahku dari keluarga Pulen sudah berada di meja kecil di dekat meja makan. Membuatku berpikir, kenapa acaranya bukan makan dulu! Padahal aku lebih tertarik pada masakan Sunda yang tersaji di meja makan itu. Ada semur jengkol, lauk japuh, ikan asin, sayur asem, sayur paria, tahu-tempe, sambel terasi, dan tanpa ketinggalan lalapnya. Uh, makin membuatku ngiler saja. Ok, kalau begitu kado-kado itu kubuka dengan cepat saja, agar sesi acara segera berlanjut. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku menuju meja itu. Namun malang nian nasibku, kakiku terpeleset, aku pun terjatuh dengan pantat yang mendarat duluan. Dan SPLASH!

Ekspresi wajah keluarga Pulen tiba-tiba berubah semua setelah aku terjatuh tadi. Terutama Njes. Ada apa gerangan? Aku pun meraba pantatku yang terasa sakit dan baru menyadari kalau.. BISULKU PECAH! Gawat! Pantas saja keluarga Pulen langsung memasang mupeng alias muka pengen. Mereka pasti tergoda untuk mengisap darahku. Bau darahku pasti sekarang menguar di penciuman mereka (err, tadi juga aku tak sengaja kentut sih, kecium juga gak ya?).

Benar saja. Tiba-tiba Njes dalam posisi siap menyerangku.

"Bela, Awas!" teriak Eed yang segera melindungiku saat Njes benar-benar akan menyergapku. Eed yang takut aku kenapa-kenapa langsung menghadang Njes dan mendorongku sampai terlempar jauh. Yeah, jauh sekali, sampai aku mendarat di depan rumahku (rumah kami terpaut dua blok, ingat?). Hebatnya, aku tidak apa-apa. Paling cuma besot-besot di tangan, kepala, pundak, lutut, kaki, lutut, kaki. Eh, banyak juga ternyata lukanya ya. Kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun. Dan saat aku sudah berdiri, Eed sudah berada di depanku.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Bela?" Tanya Eed khawatir.

"A-aku.."

"Kenapa, Bela? Apa yang sakit? Katakan saja padaku.."

"Aku senang sekali, bisul yang sudah lama menggangguku telah tiada! Terima kasih sudah melemparku ya! Hehe.."

Eed menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ya ampun, harusnya aku tahu aku tak perlu terlalu khawatir padamu. Dasar Bela!"

"Ngg, terus bagaimana keadaan Njes sekarang?" tanyaku serius.

"Oh, Njes ya. Tenang saja, Bela. Ternyata tadi itu hanya salah paham saja, sebetulnya dia tidak berniat menyerangmu."

"Lalu?"

"Dia mendekat ke arahmu hanya untuk mengecek kado darinya yang kau duduki. Dan kau tahu kado itu berisi apa?"

"Sabun mandi 3 batang?" tebakku. Soalnya ketika masih kecil, kalau ada temanku yang ulang tahun, ibuku selalu membelikan itu untuk kadonya.

"Isinya tiket Disneyland ke Hong Kong!" ujar Eed tanpa mempedulikan tebakanku tadi.

Wow, tiket Disneyland! Ke Dufan aja belum pernah apalagi Disneyland. Njes baik sekali mau memberiku kado itu.

"Terus tiketnya tidak rusak kan?" aku harap-harap cemas.

"Tiketnya sih masih ada," Eed diam sejenak, "tapi jumlahnya berkurang satu, karena sobek! Maafkan aku, Bela!"

"Lho, kok minta maaf? Kan tiketnya masih ada, aku pergi sendiri juga ga apa-apa deh!" kata-kataku terlihat ngarep sekali ya.

"Tidak, Bela. Justru kebalikannya, kau yang tidak bisa pergi. Tiketnya seharusnya berjumlah 7, sekarang tinggal 6. Dan setelah dirapatkan, diperoleh keputusan bahwa hanya keluarga Pulen yang bakal berangkat." Eed menjelaskan dengan detail. "Maaf ya, Bela. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Masalahnya aku juga beneran pengen ngeliat Mickey Mouse dan Winnie the Pooh versi aslinya sih."

Tak mungkin. Disneyland-ku. Disneyland-ku yang sudah di depan mata. Dadaku tiba-tiba sesak, aku susah bernapas, hmm, si Eed saking tegangnya kentut kayaknya nih. Bau!

"Ok, Bela. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya. Aku harus pergi dulu, pesawat akan berangkat nanti sore! Sampai ketemu! Seandainya saja tiket ke-7 tidak rusak, hiks!"

Usai berkata seperti itu, Eed segara melayang pergi ke dalam rumahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara deru mesin mobil dinyalakan, lalu bunyi decit ban tanda mobil sudah melaju. Mereka telah pergi. Mereka berangkat ke Disneyland! Sedangkan aku.. Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya aku mendongak karena teringat sesuatu. Aku pun berteriak, "EEEEDDD, JANGAN DULU PERGI! KITA KAN BELUM MASUK SESI MAKAN-MAKAAAN!"

"BELA, bangun.. Bela! Apa kau bermimpi buruk!"

Suara itu memaksaku untuk terbangun. Suara Charli. Bahkan ketika sedang membangunkan orang, suaranya pun dibuat ngebass abis, bawa gitar segala lagih! Dasar ST setia.

"Ada apa sih, Charli?" tanyaku setengah menggerutu. "Ini kan baru jam 5 pagi!"

"Aku tak akan membangunkanmu, jika saja kau tidak teriak-teriak dalam tidurmu! Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan cowok bergigi unik favoritmu itu!"

"Mimpi buruk? Kebalikannya!" sanggahku langsung manyun. "Aku tadi sedang bermimpi naek rollercoaster di Disneyland, makanya aku senang sampai teriak-teriak. Charli sih bangunin!"

"So, bukan karena sakit hati karena ditinggal kan?"

"Bukan lha, ngapain teriak-teriak gara-gara ditinggal cowok. Tinggal nyari lagi yang giginya mancung! Hehe.."

"Ya sudah, bangun gih. Biar ga telat sekolah. Mobilmu kan masih di bengkel! Kudu jalan kaki ke sekolah dah tuh!"

Tentu saja aku tak bisa membantah lagi. Aku pun bangun-gosok gigi dan cuci muka-sarapan-boker-itungin satu per satu yang keluar-ketiduran sebentar di wc-cebok- mandi -berangkat sekolah. Di sekolah pun aku hanya masuk kelas-bengong mikirin Eed-bengong mikirin Disneyland-istirahat-makan-masuk kelas-izin ke toilet-duduk di kloset-ketiduran sebentar-bangun-masuk kelas-bengong lagi-pulang. Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, Kegiatan sehari-hariku sekarang hanya itu. Semua berkat tiketku yang rusak! Dan hari-hari tanpa Eed? Benar-benar sepi! Eed dimanakah kau berada? Apakah kau sedang memikirkanku juga?

Tiit.. Tiitt.. Hape-ku berbunyi. Kurogoh kantong orang yang di depanku, ups, kurogoh kantungku dan kukeluarkan hape buatan Cina milikku. Ada MMS dari Eed. Kubuka MMS itu dan terpampanglah foto Eed sedang berpose dengan karakter Winnie the Pooh. Tertulis pula kata-kata: 'Bela sayang, aku tau kau sedang merindukanku. Karena aku pun begitu. Makanya setiap kali aku ke rumah hantu atau ketika ketakutan naek permainan aku akan meneriakkan namamu! Miss u, Eed.'

Kangenku sedikit terobati dengan membaca MMS itu. Tapi rasa iriku kembali membuncah saat melihat foto Eed di pesan multimedia tadi. Aku kesal. Aku harus bisa melupakan Disneyland dulu. Namun sepertinya akan susah. Karena setiap kali aku melihat pantulan cahaya, baik di jendela sekolah, cermin, kaca spion, atau benda mengkilat lainnya.. Aku pasti ingat pantulan gigi Eed, mengingat Eed berarti mengingat Disneyland! Apa yang harus kulakukan agar tak begini lagi!

Tiga hari berlalu dengan rutinitas biasa. Bedanya pagi ini, Charli mengajakku berbicara. Sepertinya dia membaca gelagat anehku di hari-hari belakangan ini.

"Bela, kemari. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang dirimu di hari ke belakang ini!" Charli mengajakku duduk di sofa yang berada di teras. Eh, bukan sofa deh, tapi 'Bale', alias ranjang dari bambu tanpa kasur. Biasanya buat tempat selonjoran sekeluarga.

"Soal aku yang tidur sambil teriak-teriak mulu?"

'"Yeah, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan menyetel lagu Tokek Belang ciptaan tokoh idolaku," Charli diam sebentar, sambil tak sengaja membuat pantatnya bersiul, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku lebih ingin membicarakan solusi keseluruhan soal masalah ini. Aku tak ingin melihatmu bengong lagi. Mendengar teriakan setiap malammu lagi. Dan tak mau melihatmu nutup idung setelah aku kentut (yang ini sih sebenernya ga ada hubungan ama topik). Oleh karena itu hari ini kau tak perlu sekolah. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat dimana kuyakin kegundahanmu akan hilang!"

"Toilet?" tebakku.

"Kegundahan soal Disneyland, bukan kegundahan yang lain!" kilah Charli seraya memegang perutnya, jangan kentut lagi plis. "Pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku. Aku akan menelepon wali kelasmu untuk meminta ijin, OK!"

Tak ada sanggahan dariku. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan tangan tetap di hidungku sambil melihat Charli masuk ke dalam untuk menelepon. Ke tempat manakah Charli akan membawaku, apa benar-benar bisa menghilangkan kegundahanku? Tak tahulah, tapi patut dicoba deh.

Tak berapa lama Charli sudah keluar lagi, ia pun berkata, "Sip, aku sudah dapat ijinnya, kemon kita berangkat!"

Daerah yang kulewati bersama Charli benar-benar daerah yang belum aku kenal sama sekali. Lagipula kapan kenalannya ya, orang baru ketemunya juga hari ini. Pokoknya daerah ini tuh bisa dibilang lebih sejuk tetapi lebih cerah daripada tempat tinggalku yang senantiasa mendung dan hujan hampir setiap hari. Sudah beberapa kali aku bertanya ini ada di daerah mana. Tetapi Charli hanya menjawab, "Kamu tak tahu? Ketika kau bayi sampai kau berumur lima tahun kan aku sering mengajakmu ke sini!" Yea, hanya itu saja. Dasar Charli, mana mungkin aku bisa ingat daerahnya di umur segitu. Di umur sekarang aja aku masih sering lupa.

"Kita bakal ke Curug (air terjun) Cikesang, say!" ujar Charli akhirnya. Setelah kutanya sekitar 11 kali, itupun dia mau menjawab gara-gara kusogok voucher pulsa 10rebu. Pastinya, digunakan untuk berlangganan RBT ST12. LoL. "Tapi bukan denganku juga sih ke sananya, soalnya sebentar lagi aku harus patroli. Kasus orang hilang masih banyak uy! Anehnya, yang ilang tuh kebanyakan yang lagi kena gejala penyakit DBD.. Penculik yang aneh!"

What? Sepertinya ada yang janggal. Mereka pasti bukan diculik, melainkan menjadi korban dari manusia nyamuk seperti Eed. Aku ingat Eed pernah ngomong sih, kalau masih banyak makhluk kayak dia, dan masih banyak pula yang masih ngisep darah manusia. Aku pun meraba pantatku. Bekas bisulku yang pecah sudah kering belum ya. Aku kan ga mau semua manusia nyamuk menyerangku. Lagian aku tuh geer banget yah? Mana mungkin mereka semua mengincarku. Apes banget kalau beneran kejadian kayak begitu mah *lirik Bella yang asli*.

"Sip, kita udah nyampe!" seru Charli ketika kami sudah sampai di sebuah gubug sederhana yang di depannya terdapat kolam ikan. Di pinggir kolam ikannya terdapat sebuah kotak dari kayu setinggi pusar orang dewasa, dengan pintu dari potongan atap berbahan seng, atau bahasa singkatnya, jamban. Pantes aja ikannya gemuk-gemuk ya! Hehehe..

Plung.. Sreeek.. Terdengar suara pintu seng jamban terbuka mengikuti suara cemplungan terakhir sang punya hajat. Rupanya di situ lagi ada orangnya toh. Tapi kok ga keliatan yah dari tadi? Memang sih kalau orang B-A-B kan pasti jongkok, nah, kan udah selesai B-A-B nya. Kok masih ga keliatan, masa dia masih jongkok aja!

.

.

.

.

Ups, sepertinya begitu atau.. Yang kulihat ini salah?

"Hallo, Charli! Selamat datang!" sambut orang yang baru keluar dari jamban tadi.

"Hai, Jekop! Rupanya kau di situ ya.." ayahku balas menyapa, lalu melirik ke arahku. "Kau masih ingat dia kan, Bela? Dulu kan kalian sering maen rumah-rumahan bareng."

Dahiku langsung mengernyit. Jekop? Aku melirik pria bernama Jekop tadi. Dia hanya memakai celana bola pendek berwarna biru, tanpa atasan, sehingga memamerkan perut buncit serta dada ratanya. Kulitnya sendiri berwarna sawo mateng ampir busuk. Hebatnya lagi, badannya sangat tegap! Walaupun, err, dia hanya setinggi ketiakku saja. Namun entah kenapa, setelah melihat perawakannya, hatiku sedikit berdesir-desir. Kalian tau sendiri kan kalau aku suka manusia unik dan Jekop salah satu yang masuk kategori tersebut!

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sudah lupa.." ucap Charli menebak-nebak. Sotoy banget sih! Aku kan bukannya lupa, tapi cuma ga inget doang. "Yah, pokoknya dia yang akan mengantarkanmu ke curug. Kalian kenalan laginya pas di sana aja ye. Aku mau pamit dulu nih, dari tadi temen di pemancingan udah sms melulu!"

"Yea, yea, selamat berpatroli di pemancingan!" sindirku.

"Ups, ngg, bener kok, Bel. Mau patroli nih. Baik-baik ya ama Jekop. See you!"

Sepeninggal Charli, wajahku tiba-tiba saja memerah. Ada apa ini? Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika aku pertama kali bertemu Eed. Apakah aku menaruh hati kepada Jekop? Kupandangi wajah manusia unik yang sedang tersenyum padaku itu. Tapi aku langsung memalingkan wajah. Malu banget uy! Lagipula aku kan sudah punya Eed. Meskipun kuakui, ada rasa bimbang di hatiku.

Kami sampai di Curug Cikesang beberapa menit kemudian dengan menggunakan sepeda gunung beroda tiga hasil modifikasi Jekop. Lumayan sih, di perjalanan kita berdua bisa ngobrol-ngobrol sambil kenalan lagi. Rupanya nama asli Jekop tuh Yakup (iyah, pake 'p' bukan pake 'b'). Dia dipanggil Jekop karena kalau Yakup ketika orang mau memanggilnya kan jadi kudu lengkap, ga bisa cuma 'Yak' atau 'Kup'. Jadilah dia pake Jekop aja, soalnya kan kalau Jekop bisa disingkat jadi 'Jek' doang, pas dipanggil. Oh iya, di perjalanan kami pun bercerita dari masalah sepele kayak tips agar rambut kita bebas dari kutu (cukup dibotakin aja!) sampai masalah pribadi seperti jadwal kita mengupil atau garuk-garuk pantat. Semuanya dibahas tuntas.. tas.. tas. Pokoknya ngobrol bersama Jekop tuh nggak roaming alias nyambung banget. Berkat dia juga aku jadi bisa melupakan soal Disneyland yang belakangan menggangguku.

"Bela! Lihat aku!" teriak Jekop, berhasil membangunkanku dari lamunan. Tuiiing.. Byuuur.. Si Jekop main lompat dari atas air terjun aja. "Gimana Bela? Keren kan!"

"Keren sih, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" sahut Jekop setelah dia sampai di daratan lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau sampai ke atas? Tadi kan kau masih di sampingku! Sungguh mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan kau seperti.."

"Seperti keluarga Pulen? Tentu saja aku bukan makhluk pembuat polusi suara itu! Ups.." potong Jekop.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu soal keluarga Pulen? Apa hubungannya dirimu dengan mereka? Lagipula salah satu dari mereka kan pacarku!"

"Yeah, aku sudah dengar dari Charli. Kau pacaran dengan Eed, dan dari ekspresimu aku tahu kalau kau juga sudah tahu jati diri asli mereka kan?" kata Jekop, dan dia bisa membaca pikiranku hanya dengan melihat ekspresiku? Err, tapi bener juga sih, aku kan kalau lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu pasti garuk-garuk pantat saking kikuknya.

"Iya, dia tuh manusia nyamuk. Memangnya kenapa?" kataku, kepalang basah.

"Karena gara-gara ada mereka dan manusia nyamuk lainnya di daerah sini, aku dan semua pemuda di kampungku jadi makhluk seperti ini!" Jekop terlihat kesal. "Kau ingat kasus-kasus orang hilang akhir-akhir ini? Itu semua karena ulah manusia-manusia nyamuk sialan itu. Jadi tugas kami-lah untuk membantai mereka. Apalagi kami termasuk salah satu makhluk yang paling ditakuti oleh spesies mereka!"

"Eh? Kau juga makhluk jadi-jadian? Hmm, makhluk apa ya? Tunggu, biar kutebak.." aku diam sejenak sambil berpikir. "Makhluk yang ditakuti nyamuk ya. Manusia cicak? Tak mungkin. Seharusnya kau bisa nemplok di dinding dan tak bisa berenang. Manusia tokek? Hmm, ga mungkin juga. Harusnya kulitmu belang-belang dan tokek juga masih sodaraan ama cicak. Apalagi ya kemampuanmu? Oh ya, bisa loncat tinggi, bisa berenang, cebol.. Ups, sori, yang terakhir tadi keceplosan, Jek. OK, kayaknya aku sudah tahu, kau itu manusia kodok! Iya kan?"

"Salah!" kilah Jekop, membuatku berpikir keras lagi.

"Ok, aku menyerah. Sebenernya kau ini makhluk apa, eh?"

"Manusia katak. Hehe.."

"Huu.. Katak sih sama aja kali kayak kodok!" protesku seraya menjitak kepala Jekop, mentang-mentang dia lebih pendek. "Kemaren manusia nyamuk, sekarang manusia kod, eh, katak.. Besok-besok manusia jadi-jadian apalagi ya? Padahal setahuku di Indonesia hanya ada werepig alias babi ngepet aja!"

Jekop memberengut sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit, kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya kau sudah harus terbiasa, Bel!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, mau mencoba loncat dari atas juga? Ayolah, dijamin bakalan lebih seru dari lorrel koster atau apalah itu namanya! Mau ya!" paksa Jekop. "Kalau perlu, bakalan kurekam juga aksimu!"

Direkam? Tanpa direkam saja aku ga bakal mau. Apalagi kalau direkam! AKU PASTI MAU! Maklum, banci kamera gitu lho! Hihi.. Jadilah aku hanya bisa menjawab, "Baik, Jek, aku mau."

BUWESSHH.. Tanpa aba-aba tubuhku terangkat. Aku digendong oleh Jekop, eh, tunggu.. Aku digendong oleh Jekop yang telah bertransformasi jadi kodok raksasa (Eng, raksasa untuk ukuran kodok, tapi tetep lebih kecil dari manusia, karena walaupun sudah jadi kodok dia tetep sebesar Jekop aseli). Dia membawaku dengan meloncat-loncat menuju atas tebing air terjun. Pokoknya, kalau cewek normal sih pasti teriak-teriak kalau ngalamin hal yang sama sepertiku. Kalau aku? Tentu ga teriak, tapi langsung ngompol! Maaf ya, Jek, badanmu jadi kebasahan. Tapi tubuhmu jadi makin seksi kok kalau basah.

Sesampainya di atas, Jekop langsung saja meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia turun ke bawah lagi dengan sekali loncatan untuk mengambil handphone android miliknya di sepeda untuk merekamku. Kenapa ga ngerekam pake hape-ku saja yah? Padahal hape Cina-ku kan lebih keren *diem-diem nangis karena iri*.

"Ayo, loncat, Bel, videonya udah on nih!" seru Jekop dari bawah, suaranya sangat cempreng ketika berteriak.

Tiba-tiba aku langsung gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Aku harus lompat dari air terjun ketinggian entah berapa meter, pokoknya tinggi banget deh. Tapi aku harus bisa. Aku juga kan ingin merasakan adrenalin mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahku, merasakan keberanian membuncah di seiap nadiku dan kebahagiaan menggelayut di setiap nafasku. Walhasil dengan semangat tak jelas itu, aku pun melakukannya..

"EED, AI LOP YUUUUUU! HUAAAAAAAA!"

BYUUUR..

"Bela, bangun, Bela!"

Suara ngebass itu lagi. Pasti Charli.

"Hooaaahem, ada apa sih bos!" gerutuku, dengan posisi tetap berbaring di kasur.

"Kau berteriak-teriak lagi dalam tidurmu! Malahan sekarang plus ngompol juga! Sepertinya perjalanan kemaren ga berhasil ya!"

"Eit, jangan salah. Cukup berhasil kok," sergahku sambil memaksakan diri untuk duduk. "Soalnya kali ini yang aku impikan adalah saat aku beraksi di Curug Cikesang bareng Jekop. Nih, sampai ngompol pasti gara-gara ngimpi lagi berenang. Hehe.. Ke sana lagi dong, Dad!"

Charli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat bandul anting di kedua kupingnya bergoyang-goyang. "Tak bisa, nak. Hari ini kau harus masuk sekolah. Lagipula sudah ada yang menjemput tuh!"

"Siapa? Eed?"

"Bukan. Namanya Elis kayaknya mah!"

Elis? Ngapain dia ke sini. Tumben sekali. Kok Eed ga ikut? Gaswat, jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Eed pas di Disneyland. Apa giginya nancep kena kepala orang yah pas dia lagi teriak? Kubuyarkan lamunan tadi dan langsung saja menghambur keluar rumah tanpa mengganti celanaku yang masih basah, udah setengah kering juga sih, kan ngompolnya udah lama. Hihi..

"Elis! Kapan kalian pulang? Trus, tumben-tumbenan kau yang nyamper ke sini? Ada apa gerangan?"

"Kami pulang tengah malem tadi. Oh iya, Bela, ada yang harus kita omongin!" Elis terlihat serius.

"Soal apa? Eed ya?"

"Iya. Soal Eed dan videomu di youtube!"

"Soal videoku? Di youtube? Ih, sumpah deh ketemu Ariel aja belum pernah!"

"Bukan video skandal, Bela!" sanggah Elis. "Video kau melompat dari curug sambil teriak Ai lop yu itu! Nah, sekarang Eed merasa bersalah setelah melihat video itu!"

"Lha kok bisa?" aku terheran. Sebenernya pengen nambahin, 'lha kok bisa, aku tambah terkenal dong' tapi kuurungkan saja. Btw, terima kasih ya Jekop!

"Iya, jadinya teh sekarang si Eed mikirin gimana caranya untuk membuat video yang lebih heboh saat berteriak ungkapan cinta padamu. Dia berencana untuk merekam dirinya berteriak ai lop yu di tengah kerumunan orang, sebentar lagi ketika festival panen raya di desa sebelah dimulai. Gawat kan? Bisa-bisa dia disangka orang gila. Lagipula katanya di daerah situ juga mau diadain Fogging sebagai pencegah merambahnya penyakit DBD. Kita harus mencegahnya!"

OMG, so sweet banget kan si Eed itu. Maunya sih aku tak usah mencegahnya, karena dengan begitu aku jadi tahu pula seberapa dalam cinta Eed padaku. Tapi apa mau dikata, aku kan ga mau nanti Eed kenapa-kenapa. Aku juga kan kuatir kalau misalnya para petani ngambek terus ngejadiin gigi Eed sebagai cangkul mereka. Atau Eed yang keracunan asap fogging sehingga mati dalam keadaan gigi yang menciut. Hiks, ngebayanginnya aja udah ngeri apalagi kalau kejadian.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat saja langsung.. Yuk!" kataku, langsung menarik tangan Elis.

"Tapi, Bela.."

"Apa lagi? Ntar kalo kelamaan kita bisa terlambat tauk!"

"Tapi, Bela, ganti celanamu dulu dong!"

"Oh iya juga ya, hehe.."

Terlihat kerumunan orang-orang di alun-alun kampung Cikobokan, kampung yang berada di sebelah kampung Cikiruh. Festival Panen Raya memang selalu dijadikan ajang untuk semua masyarakat sekitar sini untuk berkumpul dan bersuka cita. Sehingga bisa dibilang, inilah acara pelepas lelah bagi para petani yang saban ari kudu macul sawahnya. Panggung hiburan dan bazaar-bazaar pun tersedia di sini. Kalau saja aku ke sini saat aku tidak mempunyai misi menyelamatkan Eed, aku pasti sudah belanja sayur-mayur murah yang ada. Kapan lagi dapet sayur murah. Pete aja seiket sekarang udah mahal *curcol*. Terus juga mungkin aku bakal nonton dangdut di panggung utama, mana bintang tamunya tuh Syaiful Jamil pula! Eh, eh, topeng monyet dan kuda lumping juga ada uy, ah, benar-benar menggoda selera. Aku jadi bimbang, nerusin nyari Eed atau nonton hiburan yang ada aja.

Uh, kutampar-tampar pipi Elis untuk menghilangkan pikiran jelek itu. Tapi kok pikirannya tetep ga ilang ya? *diteriakin Elis: "Ya iyya lha, makanya yg ditampar tuh pipi sendiri, jangan pipi orang lain"* Wah, ada benarnya juga. Eh, tapi kan Elis harusnya ga bisa baca pikiran orang ya? Ah, kepalang, udah ngaco dari awal inih. Hehe.. Ya udah deh, kutampar pipi Elis sekali lagi, nah, berhasil kan? Sekarang baru ilang deh pikiran jeleknya.

"Elis, gimana nih? Kita sudah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran muterin ini alun-alun, tapi Eed belum ketemu-ketemu!" aku mulai panik, mana jam 12 –saat semua stand dan acara diistirahatkan- bakal dimulai foggingnya di semua kampung Cikobokan. Kulirik jam tanganku yang kubeli di toko serba goceng, mataku membelalak, karena jam digitalku menunjukkan jam 9.20! Err, masih lama dong ya ama acara foggingnya. Paniknya kecepetan dong. :P

"Aku juga heran, biasanya aku mudah mengenali pantulan gigi dari Eed," gumam Elis terdengar lemas.

"Terus kenapa dong jadi susah dikenalin?"

"Soalnya orang-orang yang ke sini banyak yang memiliki gigi seperti kami juga! Untuk mendeteksi dengungannya juga susah, karena terlalu berisik!" papar Elis.

"Terus gimana dong?" yang bisa kulakukan sekarang emang hanya nanya doang.

"Kita ke panggung utama aja, terus.."

"Kita joget bareng ama Syaiful Jamil!" potongku, ngarep abis deh, sumpah!

"Bukan lha. Kita pinjem mikropon-nya, terus kasih pengumuman orang hilang. Kita bilang, orang yang kita cari itu rada terbelakang mental jadinya ga bisa nemuin jalan pulang. Gimana?" usul Elis.

"Yee, yang ada Eed sembunyi, bukannya muncul atuh kalo disebutin kayak gitu! Tapi pantas dicoba juga deh!"

Dan kami pun segera berlari ke panggung utama, sampai tiba-tiba..

"Para hadirin-hadirot nu bahagia, parantos ieu bade aya penampilan ti salah saorang nu cenah mah bade nyanyikeun lagu kanggo ngungkapkeun tresna alias cinta ka kabogohna. Urang sambut.. EED SUMANTRI! " suara MCK tadi *dikepruk*, iya-iya, kuralat, maksudnya suara MC! Suara itu menggema di seantero alun-alun. Saat itu entah kenapa waktu tiba-tiba terasa seperti berhenti, semua perhatian pun tertuju ke topeng monyet. Yee *timpukin tukang topeng monyet*. Semua perhatian pun tertuju ke panggung utama yang tiba-tiba begitu silau setelah si penampil muncul sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ehem, kepada Bela.." ucap Eed memecah keheningan, "Bela Sujana, pacarku, kabogoh abdi. Kupersembahkan lagu ini spesial untukmu sebagai bukti tanda cintaku yang besar padamu. Dan aku tahu cintamu pun begitu padaku! MUSIIIK.."

Alunan musik mengalir dan tak berapa lama diikuti oleh suara merdu dari Eed yang menyanyikan lagu PUSPA dari ST12. Tanpa sadar aku pun langsung berlari menuju belakang panggung, untuk siap menyambut Eed setelah dia beres bernyanyi. Namun, betapa kagetnya aku karena di belakang sudah ada Charli! Malahan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, Charli pun sedang memegang mikropon. Charli pun hanya melambai padaku -dengan muka tanpa dosa- sambil tetap bernyanyi saat tahu aku sudah berada di situ. Huhu.. Harusnya aku tahu kalau Charli lha yang mendubbing suara nyanyian Eed. pantesan suaranya aku kenal. Aku memang pernah mendengar curhatan dari ayahku juga sih soal dia yang ga berani tampil di panggung, jadi sekarang dia minjem wajah Eed yang keren ya buat pamer suaranya! Tapi tak apalah, dengan begitu aku, Eed, dan Charli menjadi sama-sama terkenal. Dunia entertain, here we come.. *ngekhayal kejauhan*

"Beri tepuk tangan buat kang EED!" teriak Emsi setelah lagu selesai.

Langsung saja kusambut dirinya ketika Eed turun dari panggung.

"Eed, tega-teganya kau!"

"Maaf, Bela.. Aku.."

"Tau ga sih lo, guee kuatir banget sama elo. Elo harusnya tau itu, elo.." alayku terhentikan saat jari telunjuk Eed ditempelkan di bibirku. Aku pun tambah mematung ketika Eed mencium keningku yang seperti biasa bakalan meninggalkan bekas gigi.

"Maafkan aku, Bela. Aku tak bermaksud. Lagipula sebenarnya ini semua ide Charli!"

Semua mata pun langsung menyorot kepada Charli.

"Ngg, ya, Bela. Aku yang meng-sms Eed dan bilang kalau aku akan merestui pernikahan kalian kalau Eed mau menjadi objek Lipsync-ku! Elis pun aku yang nyuruh.." Charli menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. "Dan tenang saja, aku sudah minta ijin bolosmu juga kok di hari ini! Oh iya, lagian ini sebagai Plan B kalau aku gagal dengan Jekop Plan!"

"Pernikahan?" tanyaku tanpa menggubris penjelasan Charli berikutnya. Walaupun aku tahu semua yang dilakukan Charli adalah bukti bahwa dia peduli padaku. "Emang kapan Eed melamarku?"

"Kemaren sore, saat kau masih di Curug, dia menelpon ke rumah!" Charli lagi yang ngomong.

"Ja-jadi, kemaren teh Charli yang ngangkat? Berarti pas aku bilang 'Maukah kau menikahiku' juga Charli yang denger!" ucap Eed terdengar syok. Charli hanya mengangguk. "Pantesan, setelahnya telepon langsung ditutup!"

"Kalau begitu, daripada salah lagi, kau lamar Bela lagi saja sekarang!" si Elis yang mengusulkan. Ide bagus cuy!

"Baiklah.." Eed menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berlutut sambil memegang tanganku, lalu berucap, "Bela binti Suj, err, Bela binti Charli (Eed ngeralat gara-gara dipelototin Charli).. Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Wajahku langsung terasa panas. Apa yang harus kujawab? Jelas sekali aku mau menjawab 'ya' tapi aku ragu-ragu. Aku pun melirik ke ayahku, "Charli, apakah boleh? Aku kan masih kelas 3 SMA!"

"Tapi umurmu sudah 20 tahun kan, nak. Ga naik kelas 3 kali gitu lho!" balas Charli to-the-point kayak biasa.

Tapi berkat jawaban dari Charli itu, aku pun semakin mantap dan berkata, "YA, Eed! Iya aku mau menikahimu!"

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan riuh terdengar, setelah aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi bukan untukku juga sih tepuk tangannya, melainkan buat Syaiful Jamil, yang ternyata baru selesai tampil. Syaiful Jamil? HUAA, EED SIH, AKU JADI TAK MENONTON AKSINYA DI PANGGUNG KAN!

**TAMAT** (Semoga bukan untuk sementara) :D

NB:

Subtitle Sunda sang MC: Kepada para hadirin sekalian, Sebentar lagi bakalan tampil seorang pemuda yang katanya mau mengungkapkan rasa cinta kepada pacarnya. Kita sambut, Eed Sumantri! :D

Sori ya, rilis sekuelnya agak lama dari pendahulunya. Beda dua tahun lho! Makanya gw awalnya rada kagok untuk merasuk ke karakter Bela lagi. Huahaha..

Entah masih bakal ada sekuel lagi apa nggak. Soalnya nonton pelem Eklipsnya aja udah tersiksa. Sedangkan detail di novel udah pada lupa. Hohoho..

Buat fans Twilight jangan pada ngambek ya idolanya dinistakan.. Just for fun kok *dilemparin duit receh sekarung*


End file.
